


Ruined Night

by MinervaJoana



Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [47]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Sickfic, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaJoana/pseuds/MinervaJoana
Summary: Felix gets sick while on tour
Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054352
Kudos: 23





	Ruined Night

Felix had woken up suddenly and was momentarily confused about where he was. After a moment, he remembered that he was in California, on tour with his group. He also came to the realization that he was feeling extremely hot, cold, and nauseous at the same time. He tried to go back to sleep, but the overwhelming sensation of his stomach churning made him jolt upright and out of his bed.

Unfortunately for him, Seungmin had the bed next to the bathroom, while he had the bed next to the window. He tried to run as quickly and quietly as he could to the bathroom, but stumbled over his own feet. His stomach couldn’t tolerate the amount of jostling that occurred from tripping, and he began puking right then and there.

It didn’t take long for Seungmin to wake up to the sound of Felix puking. The noise was loud enough that Seungmin had actually been startled awake. He quickly assessed the situation, and when he noticed a pause in the vomiting, he quickly helped Felix to the bathroom.

“Felix, any idea when you started feeling sick?” Seungmin questioned only to get a very confused face followed by retching as a reply. Seungmin thought for a moment, before trying again in English. At the question in English, Seungmin got a response. “I woke feeling like I was going to hurl, but went to bed feeling fine.”

While Seungmin was proficient in English, it was the middle of the night and his tired brain hadn’t been able to translate everything efficiently. “I’m going to text Chan-hyung to come help, okay?” Seungmin quickly went to his phone and texted Chan. Insead of getting a response, he got a knock on the door. He quickly let Chan in to help with Felix, and then he went to see if he could get cleaning supplies from the front desk.

Chan was next Felix’ side in an instant and spoke English, since Seungmin had told him that Felix was seemingly not understanding Korean. “Hey Pixie, Seungminnie tells me you’re not feeling too great.” Felix just groaned in confirmation, then lurched forward into the toilet with more bile. “I woke up feeling sick, and I couldn’t get to the toilet in time.” Felix started crying, “I’m sorry I made a mess and that we’ll probably have to pay for cleaning.”

Chan immediately shut down Felix’ apology. “Felix, I need you to listen to me. It’s not your fault you got sick, and it’s not your fault you didn’t make it to the toilet in time. Seungmin went to find cleaning supplies, and if we have to pay a cleaning fee, we’ll pay the fee.”

While Chan was comforting Felix on the bathroom floor, Seungmin returned with Super-sorb, and carpet cleaner. He also managed to get his hands on a thermometer and medicine, giving them to Chan before getting to work. Chan placed the thermometer in Felix’ mouth and waited for it to beep. It read 101.7 and he had to google the conversion into celsius. “Well Felix, you definitely have a fever, but it’s not too high.” Felix sensed a but and tensed up preparing for it. “The fever joined with the fact that you’ve already puked twice in less than an hour. I don’t think you should perform tomorrow.” Felix started crying again, even though he knew it was coming.

“Can I at least make an appearance on stage?” Felix assumed the answer would be no, but he just had to ask. “Tell you what Lix, in the morning, we’ll get you some soup and crackers. If you can keep those down, I’ll let you make an appearance for Stay, but then you have to go back to the greenroom to continue resting.” Felix nodded and mumbled thanks, just before drifting off to sleep.

After a bit Seungmin came into the bathroom and cooed at the scene before helping Chan get Felix to the closer bed. “I think I got it all cleaned up. If there are any fees to pay, I don’t think it’ll be too much.” Chan nodded “I told Felix he can’t perform tomorrow, but if he can keep down soup, crackers, and medicine he can make a brief appearance on stage.” Seungmin hummed in response.

When Felix woke up a few hours later, he was still feeling sick, but better. His fever hadn’t gone down any, but it hadn’t risen. He was also able to eat all the soup and crackers that were given to him along with the medicine. When two hours had passed and Felix still hadn’t thrown up, Chan confirmed that Felix could make an appearance on stage.

Fans were sad when it was announced that Felix would be sitting out of the night’s performance, but cheered when he made an appearance. Felix was only on stage for like two minutes before he went to the greenroom and promptly fell asleep until the end of the concert. His fever broke after two more days and he was cleared for performing a day later. When both Chan and Seungmin inevitably caught his stomach bug, he didn’t hesitate to volunteer to take care of them in return.


End file.
